Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers or the like, have become popular and widely used for communication, entertainment purposes and other purposes. These electronic devices are intended to be carried or moved about and as such, they are prone to being accidentally dropped, hit, or scratched. To protect these electronic devices, protective films for display and protective cases have been introduced and widely used in connection with the devices. However, while such protective films for display and protective cases may help to reduce damage when electronic devices are dropped, they will not prevent the electronic devices from being dropped.
Electronic devices are usually held in the user's hand. In recent years, larger screens on such devices have become more popular resulting in a trend toward the popularity of larger devices. Accordingly, these larger electronic mobile devices have become more difficult to hold in one hand for many users and have necessitated a way to more securely and conveniently grasp such devices. Korean Patent Application Publication 20-2013-0007233 discloses “A smartphone handle with transmitter-receiver and support function”. According to the prior art, a handle, which is connected to a smartphone by a coil, is configured for using the smartphone while hanging the handle on a wrist.
However, the handle and coil adds undesirable bulk and weight to the smartphone and, thus, the user may have an uncomfortable experience using the smartphone and difficulty for conveniently and holding it.
Thus, such a handle cannot satisfy a user's need for conveniently holding an electronic device and the need for easily standing the electronic device at various angles of tilt on a surface to view video content while maintaining the portability of such an electronic device.
Therefore, to solve the above problems, there is a need for a stand for an electronic device which is attachable to any location of a protective case or electronic device. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt market need.